


Hold On

by MoonGoddessKiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by Music, Reader-Insert, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, first teen wolf fic go easy on me, this is the first thing I'm posting on here oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddessKiana/pseuds/MoonGoddessKiana
Summary: Stiles and Y/n fight, when she doesn't show up to school the next day Stiles worries. Scott and Stiles go to visit y/n not expecting to see what they found.Inspired by the song 'Hold On' by Chord OverstreetWARNING: THIS IS EXTREMELY DARK AND EXPLICITLY GOES INTO SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND HAS A SUICIDE ATTEMPT!!! If this triggers you DO NOT READ IT. It's also open ended and not beta read, no one but me has read the entire thing. Tell me if I missed anything and I will gladly go back and edit the warnings. Also there is no planned sequel but if it's asked enough I may just write one.
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess but I hope you like it
> 
> Author's Note: This is based on the song 'Hold On' by Chord Overstreet.
> 
> WARNING: THIS IS EXTREMELY DARK AND EXPLICITLY GOES INTO SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND HAS A SUICIDE ATTEMPT!!! If this triggers you DO NOT READ IT. It's also open ended and not beta read, no one but me has read the entire thing. Tell me if I missed anything and I will gladly go back and edit the warnings. Also there is no planned sequel but if it's asked enough I may just write one.

He couldn't believe what she was saying, he thought they were friends, he thought she understood that this had to be kept secret.

"You're not listening to me Stiles! I'm just saying that Danny and Lydia deserve to know the truth, at least part of it. They're wrapped in this mess too, poor Lydia thinks she's going insane and Danny their friend." She paced around the table as she spoke." If something happened to me and I thought I was crazy but you knew I wasn't and you didn't tell me Stiles I'd be broken. And if Scott and I weren't telling you about something that was hurting us, you would do everything in your power to find out."

"That's different-"

"How is that different Stiles-" She stood still and glared at him-" tell me how is that different from us?"

She took a breath, stood up and gathered her things, she tugged her purse over her shoulder and zipped up her hoodie.

"Y/n" He reached for her, and she stepped back.

"I'll see you tomorrow Stiles, I think we both need to cool down, clear our heads a and talk with Scott, Deaton and maybe even Derek." She kissed his cheek and walked to the door, her y/e/c shining with sadness and anger. "We've been through a lot these past few weeks, we need a break before someone says something they'll regret."

Come the next day Stiles was looking everywhere in school for y/n, he couldn't find her anywhere, sure she was often sick but he had a sick feeling in his stomach. Every time she was out it felt wrong, who else did he have to talk about Star Wars, geek out and have his hoodies stolen from, he didn't know what he would do without her and her shy smile.

"Don't worry Stiles, she probably was a migraine and will be back tomorrow." Scott patted Stiles' back as they walked down the hall.

"I don't know Scott, something feels off-"

"Why don't we visit y/n after school, that way we make sure she's fine and there's nothing to worry about."

*Reader's Pov*

You were curled up in a ball, clutching your head in your hands. "Why can't this all just stop? It hurts so much, I can't do this any more! Just make it stop-" you sunk onto your knees hoping the pressure will make your head stop exploding-"there's nothing left for me, no one needs me, I'm not wanted here. I'm not good enough."

You went into your bathroom, locked the door and gazed into the large vanity mirror, then leaned against the door, curling up again.  
'No one wants you-' her mind screams- 'Stiles only pretends to put up with you, Scott forgets you exist half the time the rest he just ignores you. You never had lasting friends before them, why should that end now? Face it you're just a waste of space, you're a dumb, annoying, ugly, awkward, useless waste of space. No one cares if you live or die, so why don't you just die y/n, you're not wanted or needed just die and you won't feel the pain any longer.'

You get up from the bathroom floor against the door and rummage around the drawers and find a blade. Slowly but deeply, you cut your wrist. 'Maybe now it will all be over'

You black out for a while, you don't know how much time has passed when you hear your front door open, when you hear them, you know what they are going to do, try and save what had been broken long before you met them. Hopefully it was too late for help.

You hear them faintly from upstairs, "Stiles, ...I smell blood, it's fresh, Y/N?!?!"

"Blood?!?! HOLD ON Y/N WE'RE COMING!"

You heard them run up the steps, you heard a faint in 'here', likely from Scott. You just wanted it all to be over with the pain, your emotions, everything. 

When the door burst open you knew they came too fast to stop to you, even as you were blacking out. Your body felt cold against the tile when one of them pulled you in, why would either of them do that? Scott can hear a heartbeat in your house no matter where he was, and Stiles knew that, so why would either of them do that.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME Y/N! Please don't leave me." Stiles was, crying? Why was he crying, there's nothing to be sad about.

'It's almost over, finally.' You thought, a small smile etched on your lips.

"Come back y/n, I still want you, I still need you, just comeback sweetheart." Stiles grabs your hand, while Scott finishes his 911 call. Scott grabs your other hand, both are putting pressure on your bleeding wrists.

"I swear y/n, we'll make this right, you're my little sister. The one I've always wanted so come back." Scott was choked up from the sound of his voice, but you knew it wasn't the truth this was his way of lessening his guilt and trying to make you feel wanted.

You heard sirens approaching, you couldn't even move to react. Then you heard a whisper you had always wanted to hear, but knew you never would. "I love you y/n, I've loved you since the day I met you, hold on y/n. I still need you."

\\\ Time Skip 1 month later //

You looked at the unconscious form next to you, it felt wrong to see Stiles so silent and still. You drove down the highway towards the hospital, hoping that Stiles' condition wouldn't worsen before you could get him help. You felt chilled to the bone after the fight you just witnessed, Gerrard was a sick bastard. Torturing Stiles, Boyd and Erica, while you were slumped on the floor only able to get them all out and into a car after he left. You got the betas' into your room and texted Derek their location telling him they were hurt. Now you had to focus on getting Stiles to a hospital.

The drive seemed to be too slow, you needed to be there already. You drove to the emergency entrance and yelled for help. "HELP! MY FRIEND HAS BEEN SERIOUSLY INJURED AND IS UNCONSCIOUS."

A nurse approached me, "Please ma'am he's in my passenger seat just help him, please."

I watched helplessly as he was put on a stretcher and paced as they checked his vitals. 

"Please don't leave me Stiles, I can't make it with out you. Come on Stiles, hold on, I still need you. You can't leave me, I swore I'm going to love you all my life, hold on still I need you." You curl up in the waiting room chair knowing they won't let you follow him. 

You knew you can't let Stiles die, he had become your anchor since you woke up in the hospital. Without him you had no strength left, you just wanted to hear him say what he said the day you were discharged from the hospital 'Come on baby let's go home. Come on I'll take you.' You needed Stiles to live, you didn't want to live without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and have a good day❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> I don't know how to link but I have a writing tumblr @moon-writings13 and a main one @MoonGoddessKiana


End file.
